


One Day

by melismatic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melismatic/pseuds/melismatic
Summary: Casey is confused. Completely confused. His best friend, his best bud is suddenly all loopy over some girl he just met and Casey isn't understanding it in the slightest. He admits he's a flirt and April is fun to flirt with so maybe he shouldn't complain , but the idea of not having most of Raph's attention is getting under his skin. And not in a good way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I merely made the story . I appreciate any criticism. This is based in the 2012 universe. It may or may not have other universe elements.
> 
> **This is after the first episode that Mona Lisa appears in.
> 
> ** Venus De Milo reference.

Casey couldn't believe what he had seen. Raph and this girl they were kissing. Actually KISSING! Right in front of him! Okay, so it was just their noses. But still, he was pretty sure this was kissing. He couldn't even help making a face the first time he saw it. It was supposed to be a joke!

When Raph had asked him the question about dating the newt girl Casey had burst out laughing. His best friend was romantically challenged, and he knew it. He had counted on the turtle in red laughing with him and then later on the ship they'd have a simulation thrown up so they could laugh more at it later.

But instead, Raph was locking lips with her. Or noses. Whatever! And Mona Lisa? Really Raph? What's next? Was he gonna name a chick Venus?

He was glad now that they were back on the ship with no newt girl. If he had to watch her pick up Raph one more time, Casey was going to hit something or someone. Preferably Raph.

"Yo Raph! How bout ya try skatin' again? Maybe ya won't fall on ya ass this time!" he had started laughing before he took a good look at his best friend.

_What the hell is he doing?!_ Once again, Casey couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Here was his best friend looking out the window with the same sad and dopey look he'd expect to see from one of those Disney movies his little sister would watch with the prince and princesses. At the thought of her, he could feel his heart ache. He quickly pushed the memories down, not wanting to start crying or something.

_Casey Jones does not cry._

He kept looking at Raph, expecting him to get from the window but Raph hadn't moved an inch. This shit was starting to annoy him, big time.

"Think I'll see her again?" Raph said in a soft tone that made Casey's brow raise.

_Please tell me he ain't talkin' bout newt chick..._

"I mean she lives on a whole other planet." Raph continued making his brow raise higher. If this shit continued, he was sure with Raph's help he'd have his "The Rock" impression down. _Why the hell were they discussing this chick!?_

"Do it matter bro? Like ya said whole other planet." Casey leaned on the wall next to Raph, catching the glare thrown at him that he didn't give a damn about. Anyone else would take the sane route and back off from that look, but he'd never been scared of Raph.

The other person he knew wouldn't have backed off would be Leo, but Casey was usually good at handling his best friend unlike the turtle in blue. A fact he took pride in. But this shit was pushing it.

"Whatcha mean do it matter!?" Raph continued glaring at him.

"Do it?" Casey repeated with his own glare while standing to his full height above Raph. He used to think his height was an advantage over at least the people shorter than him until he met Raph.

"Yeah, it does! Damn Case, how da hell you'd feel if you never see April again!?" Raph yelled, and Casey's brow rose again.

Damn, why he ever lowered his brow. His "The Rock" look would have been perfected.

"You comparin' April, a chick we've both known for a long ass time! To this newt chick!?" he gave Raph a look. The comparison was stupid! He admitted he would flirt with the girl. April was hot and he wasn't blind, but that didn't make him in love with the girl. Not to mention he was cool with D now.

"She has a name! It's Mona Lisa!" Raph yelled, and Casey was now fighting the urge to punch the shit out of his best friend. _What the hell was happening here? How the hell did this chick become an issue?_

"No, it's not! It's some shit you can't even say right!" Casey yelled back knowing that much at least.

"Not da point Case! If it was Apri-"

"I've known Red a long ass time! You knew newt chick for what? ONE DAY!?" Casey held up one finger in front of Raph's face.

"It had to be at least two days..." Raph grumbled after swatting Casey's hand away.

_Is he fuckin' serious? Two days? How is that shit was so much better than one? Did they land in the movie Frozen and Raph's ass was Hannah...or was it Annie?_ He took a deep breath and tried to keep his hands at his side to not strangle the turtle in front of him.

"Pretty sure it was one day." he crossed his arms over his chest instead while still trying to wrap his mind around this whole thing.

_He ain't even trust me when we first met..._

"Ya don't get it. Its how she just…" Raph paused, and Casey knew his best friend was trying to find the words. But what the hell would Raph even say? The way she what? Hit him?

Last he checked Raph's been knocked around by the foot clan before, mutants, the aliens, some other randoms, and even Karai. It didn't happen much, but it DID happen. Most importantly HE hit Raph all the time and beat his ass when they first met.

_But one damn hit from her, and he's love sick!_ Casey's eye twitched before just shaking his head at Raph's silence.

"Ya right, I don't..." Casey caught the way Raph's shoulders slumped a moment with a pained look in his green eyes before his arms crossed over his plastron quickly.

"Whatever" Raph mumbled.

Anyone else and Casey would have thought he imagined it. But he'd learned Raph. It was hard not to; they were two sides of the same fucked up coin.

Now it was quiet, and Raph just had to look out that damn window again.

_What the hell was so special about the damn chick? This shit is makin' my head hurt._ He looked again at Raph.

"Yo Raph…" he watched as his best friend's head turned and Casey's arm shot out with his hand curled into a fist as he put everything in that punch.

Raph landed with a thud on the floor and started growling at him while getting up.

"What the hell Jones!?" Raph's hands were curled into fists but at this point, Casey didn't give a damn as he turned on his heel to leave.

Raph could keep his damn window. He hit him harder than that damn newt ever could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey is confused. Completely confused. His best friend, his best bud is suddenly all loopy over some girl he just met and Casey isn't understanding it in the slightest. He admits he's a flirt and April is fun to flirt with so maybe he shouldn't complain , but the idea of not having most of Raph's attention is getting under his skin. And not in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I merely made the story . I appreciate any criticism, I do not have a beta and am currently looking for one for future stories or this one if needed. This is based in the 2012 universe. It may or may not have other universe elements. For anyone enjoying the story, or already enjoyed it. I'm glad you are!
> 
> **This is after the episode where Mona Lisa betrays the turtles.

Casey moves past the guy in front of him, making the steal with his eye on the net and his eyes move next to the goalie. Only a few seconds left on the clock. It's just him and the doofus in front of him. The crowd is silent. A smirk crosses his face as he swings back annnnnnnnd…

"Yo, Case!"

"FUCK!" he threw off the gloves with a growl as the buzzer sounds. He doesn't bother to look at who just ruined this for him. Stupid simulation or not, it was keeping his mind off stupid shit. And as a bonus also the owner of the voice that was part of said stupid shit.

"I know you heard me!" came next another yell, and Casey snorted knowing damn well he did hear him.

He had hoped the simulation would be helpful after their last mission and give him a way to avoid Raph. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

"Are ya that mad?"

_"Mad?"_ Casey thought to himself with a snort. No, mad was what he was the day Raph met the damn newt, and he punched him afterward. It had been awhile since then, and Casey had been glad to see his best friend had stopped moping around.

He had gone to this mission in a better mood. But of course the world is fucked, and it had to fuck with him more so insert salamander chick. AGAIN.

To make things worse, this mission had the bitch betraying them and what does Raph do? FORGIVE HER! So nope he wasn't mad. Mad was back then; he was now a new word for pissed. He'd have to get with Mikey on a name.

"How long ya not gonna talk to me?"

_"How bout until this shit makes sense,"_ Casey thought to himself while rolling his eyes. The bad part was that he wasn't even trying to understand anymore. And after seeing Raph getting picked up again with another nose to nose he was officially done.

So now he was just doing what needed to be done to keep what was left of his sanity. Ignore the dumb ass that was talking to him now. The only con? He was feeling alone. Especially with memories and thoughts of his little sister. He even found himself missing his dad. _The damn bastard_.

"Casey!" came another yell and Casey could feel Raph coming closer as the image of Raph and Mona came to his mind. He tried to take a deep breath as he felt his fists clenching and starting to shake.

_"How the fuck she gets to betray us? And he still fuckin..._ ,"Casey took another breath.

"So ya jus gonna keep ignorin' me?!"

Casey closed his eyes and prayed for the strength not to punch the shit out of Raph.

_Was he going to keep ignoring him? Hell yeah!_

"Come on Case...when ya gonna talk to me?

_"When hell freezes over,_ " Casey thought with a snort. He tried to concentrate on what simulation to do next as he felt Raph right behind him and his own eyes narrowed.

"Case..."

"What!?" he spun around to face his best friend while watching those green eyes go through several emotions.

"I just…" Raph grunted as he crossed his arms waiting. His patience with Raph was short. He was barely getting any sleep. And lately, his dreams seemed to feature Raph more than they should.

"What?" he barely kept out the growl in his voice.

"What? I should be askin' you that!" Raph pushed a finger against his chest, and he ignored the way he wanted it would stay there. The image of Raph and Mona nose to nose came to his head next, and so did a sick, hot feeling in his gut.

"I ain't got shit to say to ya" he moved to go past him, but Raph moved right back in front of him before stepping closer. Casey swallowed and ignored the hammering of his own heart before shoving the turtle out of his personal space.

"Can ya least tell me what's wrong!?"

_"He really gotta ask!?"_ Casey thought to himself while staring at Raph. _Wasn't he bothered still? Not even a little? He really let that shit go?_

"I look pretty to ya or somethin' Jones? Cuz you keep starin' but saying nothin."

Casey blinked as he felt his cheeks heating up, before trying to push past Raph again only to have his arm grabbed then spun around to face the red masked turtle.

"Get off!" Casey shoved him as Raph pushed back. The moment Raph touched him, he only shoved back harder before a punch came his way. Casey saw red, losing himself as he tackled Raph to the floor.

Everything seemed a sea of punches and kicks as he kept attacking back before feeling arms pulling him back. He kept struggling and pulled, yanking against whoever had him trapped before finally hearing voices around him.

His chest heaved as he finally stopped struggling with his vision becoming clearer. Raph was littered with bruises with Leo and Don holding him back. Casey had no clue who had him but snatched his arm away before storming out.

He wanted to scream and hit something as he made his way to the lower levels. First, he lost his dad to the bottle. Then Earth and his family. He had nothing but Raph! And now...

He clenched his fist tighter as he sank to his knees with his eyes shut tight. He was pretty sure he lost his best friend too.

The world had seemed like a fucked up place to him for a long time. Then recently he learned the galaxy was just as bad. But at least he had Raph.

But then that fuckin' newt had to come an' ruin everythin', he mumbled to himself. He barely heard the footsteps from behind him and groaned as that familiar feeling came over him.

"What the hell ya want Raphael..." he breathed out as he glanced at the turtle sitting near him.

"Good hit ya got in there" Raph mumbled.

Casey snorted then saw a can of beer appear in in front of him. Usually, by now he'd be driving the thing back and cracking a joke, but the only thing he felt like cracking was his knuckles before another whack to the idiot beside him.

"No thanks..."Casey mumbled before letting his head rest back on the wall behind him.

"Case damn… Wat the hell I gotta do!?" Raph yelled, but Casey only closed his eyes again.

"I dunno..." his voice sounded soft to his own ears. His rage was dying, and it left nothing in its place.

_Is lost a feelin'?_

"Gotta be somethin'." Raph snorted before mumbling. "Cuz this shit is stupid..."

Casey's head snapped up and glared at Raph, "Stupid!? STUPID!?"

"That's what I just said!"

"Ya wanna hear what's stupid!?" Casey started to stand up and kept looking down at the turtle. "Stupid was ya trustin her! Stupid was ya forgivin her!"

"She was tryin to save her world! That shit matters Casey!" Raph got up yelling back at him.

"An' ours don't!?" Casey gave him a look. "Ya brothers don't!? April doesn't!? "Casey swallowed a moment before his hand went to his own chest. "I don't...?"

"I..."

"Ya what!? Cuz from where I'm standin' ya might as well told her it's cool that EVERYTHING we worked for wasn't bout nothin'. Our fuckin' LAST chance don't mean shit compared to her!"

"Casey..."

"And ya know what the worst part is!? You acted all piss then next thing I know you forgive her like..." Casey snapped his fingers. "That!" he breathed heavy after while still staring at Raph.

"It took me awhile Case..."

Casey went still as he continued to stare at the turtle in front of him. _Awhile? He wanted to call that awhile?_ He looked away as his he just nodded a moment.

"Aight then...fine." his shoulders drooped as he breathed out. Damn he was tired. Just so fucking tired.

"Fine?" Raph looked at him confused, but Casey couldn't find another word to say. He always saw Raph like him. A protector.

Yeah, they both understood that sometimes people did some fucked up things for whatever reasons. Plenty damn people, mutants or whoever they met had some fucked up circumstances sometimes, but if one of those people fucked them over they didn't put those people above themselves or their family. But now Raph...

_"Ya don't even know this chick..._ " he thought to himself.

"Case...bro... what ya sayin'..."

"Don't call me bro Raphael." Casey took another look at Raph before his hands slid in his pockets. He ignored the look of pain in those green eyes.

"Wait Casey..." Raph stepped forward, but Casey just shook his head while stepping back.

"Have a nice life," he added quietly before going. He ignored the emptiness he felt and the pain his chest as he kept walking. He just couldn't do this anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey is confused. Completely confused. His best friend, his best bud is suddenly all loopy over some girl he just met and Casey isn't understanding it in the slightest. He admits he's a flirt and April is fun to flirt with so maybe he shouldn't complain , but the idea of not having most of Raph's attention is getting under his skin. And not in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I merely made the story . I appreciate any criticism! This is based in the 2012 universe. It may or may not have other universe elements. For anyone enjoying the story, or already enjoyed it. I'm glad you are! This is the last chapter of the three shot!
> 
> **This is set after the world is saved and they are all back on Earth again.

_We won?_

That had been the resounding question in his head for weeks now even as he sat in the lab. His shoulder throbbed, and he was probably missing another tooth but who the fuck cared. He was Casey Jones. The guy who helped saved the whole damn world.

He winced as he felt the needle stab through his skin again. "Damn D...just cuz you and April might like it rough, don't mean the rest of us do"

"Casey!"

"Yessssss?" he smirked as he watched the purple masked turtle's cheeks turn red. It made him even happier he gave up on April because teasing Don was too damn easy.

It had been no surprise to him once they got back and saved everyone that Don and April announced they were a couple. He was more surprised that Splinter named April as a full kunoichi, but April definitely deserved it.

"You're such a neanderthal..." Don shook his head at him but all Casey did was laugh until the movement made him wince.

"Damn it..." he tried not to grimace as he leaned back against the chair again.

"That's what you get. You know you're only one guy Casey and the Purple Dragons are a whole gang." Don sighed and Casey tried to keep his face straight as Don worked on him.

"Yeah, well, someone's gotta teach them punks a lesson" he muttered.

"You mean the same lesson we teach them on patrols every day?"

Casey looked up at the smirk and rolled his eyes. "Ya know what I mean D" he nearly chuckled but kept it in. It had taken him a moment to realize that Don had such a snarky side.

"I do but like I said...you're just one guy."

Casey just shrugged with his good arm and looked at an empty chair a moment. Usually, someone else would be in that chair right now. Cracking jokes with him and laughing. He let out a deep sigh.

"Just talk to him..."

Casey came out his thoughts to look at Don, "Who?"

"You know who" Don gave him a look, and Casey just rolled his eyes for a second time. Yeah, he knew who. The who was someone he hadn't talked to since that day he wished him the best and turned the other way.

"Doubt he even remembers me..."

"Yeah, he has no clue about the guy coming in and out the place that he lives in. And was also a big chunk of his life."

"Was is the keyword D" Casey pointed out while ignoring the ache that only kept growing. He needed more skulls to bash.

"Look I get it. You two are at odds, but with the way you guys keep going at the dragons by yourselves someone might end up killed."

"Not the worse way to go out" Casey mumbled before jumping at a sharp pain in his arm. "Fuck D!" he eyed the needle in Don's hand a moment.

"Both of you can stop trying to be the bad ass, and just get the hell over it and talk!" Don glared while leaving Casey blinking.

_Did D just cuss?_

"I...what?"

"I mean it Casey! Go find Raph or the way I give you stitches will be the least of your worries."

"Anyone ever told you that you're kinda scary?" Casey kept staring at Don who just shrugged.

"Only when I'm strapping them down to the bed, and they don't know what I'm putting in them" Donnie smiled as Casey jumped up.

"You know what, I'm gonna go find Raph now..." Casey pointed over his shoulder to the exit before rushing out the lab and from the lair.

_Note to self: Don is not a pushover..._

Casey breathed in the air of the city as he came up and looked around as he noticed the graffiti on the wall.

_Damn purple dumbasses..._

It was still hard to believe sometimes he was back home and in the city with purple dragons to face and not the Triceratons or even the Krang. He breathed out before going over to the fire escape and started climbing. He wasn't even sure where to find the red masked idiot.

He decided just to start moving, letting the air hit his face as he raced across the rooftops. The moment he realized where his feet took him he skidded to a stop with his eyes on the run down building across the street.

"Now what..." he whispered to himself as he kept looking.

"Have ya even been inside yet?"

Casey jumped and got into a fighting stance as he turned before noticing who it was.

"No..." he said quietly with his eyes on Raph. He hadn't been home yet and though April's dad didn't seem to mind he couldn't crash there forever.

"I've been watchin', he ain't touched her..."

"I know...but thanks" Casey mumbled. He had been checking himself, even though he kept reminding himself that no matter how drunk his dad got the aftermath never was aimed at his little sister.

_But for how long..._

"Casey..." Raph let out a heavy breath, but Casey ignored it. He didn't want to look at Raph more than he had to. The last thing he needed was a Raph and Mona image in his head along with that jealous feeling he figured out.

"What?" he gritted his teeth together.

He was more pissed the day he realized what it was he was feeling. He was sure the universe was laughing at him. Here you go that's one Earth, one family. Oh by the way, did we tell you you're in love with your best friend? Let's give you this fucked up information for free.

"I just want...I need..." Raph groaned, and Casey chanced a look to see the turtle pacing. He nearly rose a brow before just doing that shit sparked another unpleasant memory. He couldn't even watch wrestling lately.

"As fun as this is, later Raphael..." he knew he promised Don but damn this shit wasn't easy. He shook his head while starting to walk off before he was suddenly grabbed.

"What the hell!?" he looked at Raph while feeling those three fingers gripping his arm.

"Just listen!"

"I told you I ain't got shit to sa-"

"Shut up!"

Casey's words got caught in his throat, and he looked at those fiery green eyes.

"It's not enough!"

"Huh..." he ignored the glare from Raph. The bastard should already know he never does as told.

"Damn, ya never listen."

"Like ya can talk!"

"And you can!? Wait...fuck...this ain't why I came here..." Raph let him go before the turtle put his hands to his own face a moment.

"Then why the fuck did you!?"

"Cuz..."

"Cuz what?!"

"Cuz I miss you! It just hurts aight?!" Raph yelled and Casey swore the city went silent as he stared at the turtle. He could feel that emptiness starting to lift but he quickly had to remind himself as he took a step back.

"Call Mona. I'm sure she'll give ya pick ya up and kiss it better"

"Fuck Mona!"

"Huh?"

"Just...fuck..." Raph breathed out and stopped looking at him. He could say something right now, and Raph could close up completely.

Do I care if he does? Casey watched Raph's brow ridges furrow and decided to stay quiet.

"It wasn't just her hitting me. It was...she wanted me. And before...all I saw was Karai messing with Leo's head. Chick gives Mikey a goodbye kiss on the cheek. And even April seemed to just be yankin' Donnie like a yo-yo. But then there's this chick who actually wanted me. She ain't care Imma mutant...and I just...I just..." Raph's shoulder's started to drop. "I just really liked that feelin'."

For a long time Casey stared at him before coming closer, "You an idiot, ya know that"

"No shit Casey..." Raph mumbled. "I did all that for some shit that wouldn't last..."

"Aight, ya right. That was pretty dumb too. But what I mean is..." he grabbed hold of Raph's head suddenly and smashed their lips together before his tongue managed to slip in. Suddenly it went from stumbling to a frantic battle even as he pulled apart breathing heavy.

"What..." Raph breathed out, and Casey grinned at the dazed look.

"You an idiot for thinkin' she the only one who ain't care you a mutant."

"Are ya always gonna stop kissin' me to tell me stupid shit I already figured out?" Raph murmured.

"Fuck you Raph"

He saw the slow smile of those lips and gently kissed them before suddenly being backed against a surface hard.

A groan slipped his own lips as Raph's became more urgent against his. He bit Raph's bottom lip before his tongue moved against Raph's wider one. His hair was tugged as he twisted the tails of the mask in his own hand.

He felt Raph press against his own body and his legs felt weak. By the time they came up for air, Casey wasn't sure of shit but the turtle in front of him.

"Case..."

"Yeah..." he breathed out.

"Did ya hit ya leg or somethin?"

"Did I..." Casey looked confused a moment.

"Yeah, almost feels like ya gotta third leg..."

Casey could feel his whole face heat up as he shoved the turtle off him and coughed as he turned around trying to fix his clothes.

"Ya know, I think Imma go home since I'm already here" he tried to sound normal as he made his way down.

"But Case!"

"I'm goin home!"

"Can't ya at least have Don look at it!"

"NO!"

"Casey!"

"Go away ya shell-brain!" Casey just shook his head. He wasn't sure about a lot of things in this fucked up world but there were a few he was.

One, that empty feeling was gone. Two, his new boyfriend was a shell-brain. And three, there was no way in hell he was showing Donatello a damn thing.


End file.
